


kiss me here, there

by watergator



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Birthday Party, Comfort, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: with dan dressed in his new sequin jacket and his gold hoop earrings, phil wishes he could reach over and kiss him in the middle of the party; but he cant.





	kiss me here, there

Where they’re stood in the small pub, the dimmed lights are reflecting off of Dan’s new jacket and up into his face, making it look as if he had a smattering of light coloured silver freckles over his face where his real freckles were.  
They’re stood at the bar, Dan has one hand in his pocket, the other is wrapped around the head of a raspberry beer bottle, and the music is loud enough to drown out the nearest of voices, so Phil can’t quite make out what Dan’s saying in his highly engrossed conversation with a friend of Cornelia’s.  
  
Phil looks up at down at his boyfriend, drinking him up in the light, how he was slouched ever so slightly, leaned back against the counter, licking his lips absentmindedly as his head bobbed along in conversation.  
Dan looked so incredibly beautiful tonight; he always was mesmerising to Phil, but tonight there was this beautiful glow about him, something so confident about him that made Phil’s heart beat a little faster than usual.  
  
From the soft tight curls that fell slightly over his forehead, to the tiny silver hooped earrings; he just looked devastatingly handsome.  
And as Dan let out a loud laugh against the sound of the music, throwing his head back; there was nothing more that Phil wanted than to pull his hot boyfriend close to him and kiss him all over.  
  
But there was always that feeling of a million eyes burning in his back every time he was out with Dan like this.  
Every time he stepped over the threshold of their apartment building that frightened him of ever letting their fingers brush past of each other.  
It was something they both feared, that heart sinking fear when they would be sat at the back of a restaurant, sipping on red wine when a small voice would pipe up from behind them,   
  
_“Oh my god, sorry this is weird but, I watch your videos and wondered if it would be okay to take a selfie?”_  
  
And Phil didn’t care, he really loved it and enjoyed it, it didn’t necessary ruin those little dates that he and Dan had together, but even when the picture was taken and Dan would crack a joke and Phil would just watch on as she trots over to her own table the other side of the room, there’s that feeling that he’s being broadcasted to the entire world and it’s almost like stage fright but worse.  
  
But right now, even in this tiny basement pub with a handful of people here, Phil can’t help but shake that feeling off of him.  
He looks back up at Dan, the other person is gone now and Dan is stretched over the bar, asking for another drink, and when he turns to face Phil, asking him if he wants another, Phil feels that tightness in his chest.  
  
“Phil?” Dan half yells and Phil just blinks back at him before stuttering,  
  
“Oh uh, no I’m, I’m okay thanks.” Phil leans closer, holding up his bottle and shaking it, only to see he has the tiniest amount left.  
He doesn’t care really, it’s only a social drink kind of party and he’s already on his second, so he guesses if they stay any longer he’ll have to switch to J2O from here on out.   
  
“You okay babe?” Dan leans in, closer this time, a concerned look on his face, brows knitted together and Phil just huffs, taking the last swig of his drink before placing it back on the bar.  
  
“You wanna go somewhere quiet for a little bit?” Dan seems to whisper, and even in a room full of people and music blasting, Phil hears him as if it was just them in the room, and Phil nods.  
  
Dan gingerly takes Phil’s hand in his as they make their way to a hallway near the toilets, where the music is nothing but a muffled noise behind the closed doors and there’s not a soul to be seen out here.  
  
“Getting too much for you?” Dan asks, leaning up against the wall and Phil walks over to join him beside where he stands.  
  
“Hmm” Phil just hums, closing his eyes and letting the calm of this hallways wash over him.   
He opens his eyes to take in his surroundings; there’s yellow wallpaper that seems to be peeling and the carpet has all sorts of stains and it kinda smells like piss out here, but yet, with Dan it feels the most lovely place in the world.  
  
“Really wanted to kiss you in there.” Phil mumbles without thinking, closing his eyes again contently,  
  
“Yeah?” Dan breaths a laugh standing up straight, kicking a rough patch of carpet with the toe of his shoe,  
  
“Really” Phil mumbles quieter this time, but when he hears Dan shuffle next to him, he opens his eyes and tilts his head so he’s looking up at Dan.  
  
“Then kiss me here.” Dan says in an almost whisper and without hesitation they move towards each other slowly and slightly awkwardly, until their lips meet and Dan has his arms wrapped around Phil’s neck as they move against each other.  
  
The most beautiful thing about Dan is how Phil continues to feel with him.  
It’s like sitting at the bottom of a pool, looking up at where the sky is and how the sun reflects off of the water.  
And when you kick off from the bottom, you think you’re close to the surface, but when you reach up and try and touch the air and cant and you panic and the more you panic the more you can’t breathe, and just when you think you’re about to drown, you’re breaking the surface and you’re finally breathing air after what feels like forever.  
  
And even though it scares you, you do it again and again because it thrills you because you want to know how long can you sit at the bottom of the pool without scrambling for that air.  
  
And when Phil kisses Dan, it’s _exactly_ like that.  
  
They finally break away when someone bumps past them in an attempt to get to the toilet.  
They push away from each other but when the man turns to give a little,  
  
“Sorry guys” before leaving and Dan just laughs.  
  
He rests his forehead against his and laughs, and Phil can’t help but laugh back. And with that, Dan kisses him back.  
  
And when the same guy comes back from the bathroom and has to awkwardly shuffle past the two, Phil doesn’t care if he’s acting like a teenager at the back of a party; if he wants to snog his boyfriend, he will.  
  
They finish their make out session (for now at least, there’s whispered promises of finishing this off at home) and straighten themselves out to look presentable again.  
But just as they’re about to leave the tiny hallway Dan quickly asks Phil to take a photo of him, since the lighting was better in here than out there or whatever, and after finding a nicer backdrop than the peeling yellow wallpaper, Phil takes the photo, a huge grin on his face as he does so, because even after all these years, he’s still totally smitten by his cute boyfriend.  
  
And when they re-joined the party, maybe one or two more people noticed them walk in smiling, hand in hand. 


End file.
